


Howl

by Sapphire Faith archive (areticentreader)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areticentreader/pseuds/Sapphire%20Faith%20archive
Summary: Howl at the moon. Howl at the sun.





	

Howl at the moon when the sun's black as night.  
Howl at the moon when the sun's burning bright.  
Howl at the moon when the sun's full of fright.  
Howl at the moon when the sun's all right.

Howl at the sun when the moon's light as day.  
Howl at the sun when the moon's dim and gray.  
Howl at the sun when the moon's gone astray.  
Howl at the sun when the moon's okay.


End file.
